percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 1
Frozen Fire-Chapter 1 Christopher's POV I wiped monster dust off my Scythe blade. Stupid giants, I hate those things, Calling themselves the Fear of the Night, HA! They don't even know what that really means. I was about to walk out of the alley when I stepped on something. The bones of the demigod they ate. It was a horrible sight, some flesh was still on the bones and on the skull their seemed to be long blonde hair. From the bone structure, it was obvious that the bones belonged to a female demigod. I took a loincloth that belong to one of the giants and put the bones in it and made a makeshift bag. I walked to a wide field and buried the bones in it. "Its not a proper grave, but its the best I can do. May your soul safely reach elysium." I took a gold drachma and buried it with her, for the fee for the boatride for Charon. I walked out of the field and whistled loudly. Soon enough a shadow came towards me and from the shadow came out a black horse with a mane made of black smoke and sliver white-less and iris-less eyes. "Hey CJ. Sup?" My horse Arkane said. "You know you turn from formal to casual really quickly you know?" "So where are we going?" "Personally, I prefered the time you spent calling me master." I mounted on the horse. "And we need to work on your ability to answer to question as well." Arkane ignored this, obviously. "Same place?" "Yeah, same place." For the thousandth time I was glad that there was such thing as mist in this world. I can ride a horse across the street without anyone giving me a second look. I finally we came towards a familiar street and apartment. I got off Arkane. "See ya later CJ." Arkane said and was preparing to go off. "Hey Arkane, do not go hitting on the zebras in the zoo again. The gods know what kind of children you might have." There was a sound of distant thunder. "You know what? Forget that. I don't think the gods know and I highly doubt they want to know." He gave out an irritated sound. "Fine." They he stormed off, disappearing and melting into shadow. I walked up to the 4th floor. I stopped at the familiar wooden door, it's been two years since I've seen her. How was I going to explain to her how I've not age or grown? I came to San Francisco to see them, but will they be glad to see me? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a young woman, she had Jet-black hair like mine and black eyes. It was obvious she just had a bath because her hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around her neck. "Yes?" She looked up and looked at me. "Hiya Sis." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen_Fire-Chapter_2|Next Chapter---->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page